


Walking on Sunshine

by AriMarris



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: 1980's AU, Connie Murphy - Freeform, Cute, Eva Hansen, F/F, Fluff, Genderbend, High School, Homophobia, I'm tagging that because theres more of them coming mark my words, Lesbians, Milkshakes, OH YEAH AND I ALMOST FORGOT, drive in movies, happiness, maybe there will be a sequel where they go dancing, that would be fun, the not so great part of the 70-80s, the only good things about the 70-80's, they're lesbians, vintage au, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriMarris/pseuds/AriMarris
Summary: The girl is sprawled out across the cement, looking up at her with wide, frightened eyes. She has soft features, a small nose with round cheeks and arching eyebrows. Her hair is short and wild and bathed in the golden light of the sunrise. Hell, all of her is - it’s as though she were the one glowing, not the sun.Jesus Christ, she was gay.





	Walking on Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bakafirekitsunesama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakafirekitsunesama/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for my friend Darafeth. Their birthday was on Saturday and I know I'm late but I legit had no idea what to write until Saturday night. So, here, have it. It's my first thing I'm publishing for this fandom, but I hope you all enjoy it!!!
> 
> And to Darafeth... Thanks for being such a fantastic friend in the short time we've known each other!! Lots of love xox

The first time Connie Murphy saw Eva Hansen was the first day of classes for their new semester of high school. At just past 7:30, the sun was starting to rise, casting a golden glow across the school campus. It might have been nice, if it hadn’t been so bloody cold. The chill of the oncoming autumn clung to the morning air and cut through her leather jacket and yeah, she was a little frustrated by it all.

She already wasn’t in a good mood after her younger brother’s relentless teasing, after her mother ordering her to school, after biking the entire way only to realize she left her cigarettes at home.  She mooches one off a fellow senior whose smoking outside his car, promising to get him back but having no real intention to. He probably wouldn’t try to fuck with her anyway.

She finds a secluded spot on the opposite side of the parking lot, away from the doors where she could get caught by a teacher, and lights up.

The minutes tick by. Connie watches as the students trickle towards the school. They travel in little flocks, chattering on and on and on about their summer vacations - where they went, what they saw, what the did, _who_ they did. Connie overhears just enough to know she doesn’t give a single flying fuck.

If any eyes drift her way, Connie pretends not to notice. The rare time she catches someone’s eye, a glare sends them scampering.

She finishes her cigarette too quickly, throwing the butt to the ground and crushes it beneath her boot. She lingers at the curb for a few moments, glaring as the squashed cigarette butt. Fuck, she already wants another one. She’s not ready for today, not in the least. Maybe she could have managed tomorrow, but not today. 

Connie’s quite sure if given the option, she’d choose death over attending school today but she waits for the bell regardless.

By the time the last of the students are disappearing into the building, she'd talked herself out of skipping twice. There’s still a good ten minutes before class starts but Connie doesn’t reckon she has enough willpower to talk herself out a third time if she doesn’t head in immediately.

Halfway back to the doors she decides _fuck it_  and takes a sharp right to head back to her bike - only to run into someone, sending that someone crashing to the ground.

“Watch where you’re going, you freak,” Connie spits, reeling on the person with every intention of releasing all of her pent up anger. And then she just. Stops.

The girl is sprawled out across the cement, looking up at her with wide, frightened eyes. She has soft features, a small nose with round cheeks and arching eyebrows. Her hair is short and wild and bathed in the golden light of the sunrise. Hell, all of her is - it’s as though she were the one glowing, not the sun.

Jesus Christ, she was gay.

“I-I’m s-so s-sorry.” Apologies are falling from those lips, those perfect, soft, kissable lips. And her voice- Connie wants to melt, wants to apologize, to reach out and help her up, ask her for her name. But she’s frozen, with all words dying on her tongue as she stands there with her mouth gaping like a fish. Pathetic.

The girl scampers to her feet, looking no less terrified as she smoothes her long, pleated powder blue dress and adjusts her blazer. Her eyes never leave Connie, as if she’s afraid she might lash out again and is ready to dodge or run. Connie’s expecting some kind of insult, some form of self-defense and instead, Eva mumbles, “A-are you alright?”

She asks it as if Connie were the one that fell instead of herself. Connie immediately berates herself, but she still can’t say find any words.

“I-I’m just, I’m sorry, um, I’m g-going, I gotta g-get to, um, class. I-I’m sorry, again, for running into you. I w-was being stupid a-and not paying attention. A-and I’m sorry, again. Uh, b-bye.”

And then she’s off, and Connie’s left standing in an empty parking lot. She hesitates a moment, looking back at her motorbike which could take her so far away from here, so far away from -

She didn’t even catch her name. 

Connie makes up her mind and heads into the school.

God, she wishes she had a cigarette.

* * *

She spends all day searching for mystery girl. It's in third period she learns from Alan Beck (the guy knows everyone, it’s insane) that her name is Eva. Eva Hansen. She’s in her year but not in any of her classes. Connie’s not sure if she’s cursed or lucky. On the one hand, she’s not even sure if she’s ready to seen Eva again - this morning had been... awful.

By fifth period she had given up on finding Ava and cursed herself for even bothering to try.

 _Should have just skipped_ , Connie thinks as she slams her locker shut. She had just put herself through hell all day for no goddamn reason because Eva was nowhere to be found and hell, the girl probably  _liked_ it that way. Can't be pushed around by assholes if they can't find you.

“You look more miserable than normal, sis,” Zack almost mocks, appearing at her side. She sends him the most venomous glare she can manage but it falls short of its usual toxicity. “Jeez, something's really wrong. I didn't even get the creeps from that. Heart not in it today?”

“Fuck you,” Connie rolls her eyes and shoves past him, throwing him the bird as she walks away.

“Fine!” He calls after her. “I just thought I'd be nice and offer you a ride home so you didn't have to bike home in the pouring rain but I've changed my mind. Bye.”

Zack disappears and Connie’s kinda cursing herself because a bike ride in the rain was the last thing she needed today. She's too proud to suck up her pride and call out after Zack though, so she just makes her way for the parking lot with growing dread.

A small form rushes past her in a blur, bolting into the library. She's taken off guard, almost tumbling to the floor. Connie wants to shout after the figure until she sees who it is - and then she’s running off after her.

Connie follows Eva to the library, trying to make it look as though she wasn't the weird, creepy stalker she felt like. Trying to stay aloof. And probably failing because her heart was pounding as the door swung shut behind her and she felt as though the sound could cut through the silence of the library. She grabs a book and drops into one of the overly plush chairs.

When Eva turns to check if anyone else is in the library, Connie opens her book to a random page and slinks down into the chair in an attempt to disguise the fact she was watching. Eva didn't seem to take notice of her which she counted as a win and a loss - geez, this was frustrating. She continues to pretend to read though, as her eyes follow Eva through the library.

She didn't notice before but Eva’s wearing a cast on her left arm. She wonders what happened.

Connie tells herself to get up and ask. Or say hi, apologize, something, _anything_ , but she's frozen where she sits, watching Eva flit around the library, collecting books in a little pile. 

Here in the library, she looked genuinely at peace, happy, content- she was practically skipping back and forth from the shelves, her dress swishing with each movement. And her eyes- they were so different when not terrified. They were bright and beautiful. She was so goddamn _adorable_.

Connie buries her face in her book, her face heating up embarrassingly. What the fuck gave _Eva fucking Hansen_ the right to do this to her? She should just leave the library, she was definitely wasting her time-

Connie still has no fucking clue what she wants to say to Eva, but she is decidedly staying right here until she talks to her. She's not getting away again because Connie will just talk herself out of it again, and again, and again, and she'd be a fucking failure like she always is.

She throws her book down and jumps to her feet. She wasn't going to talk herself out of it - she was going to march right up to the adorable girl, apologize for this morning and -

She reaches Eva, who doesn't even notice she's there. She's too focused on trying to retrieve a book from a shelf that's just out of her reach. Connie doesn't even think twice, stepping next to her and reaching to grab the book. Her hand brushes Eva’s and the girl suddenly recoils as if burnt.

Connie pretends not to notice. She grabs the book and holds it out to Eva. It's something about nature and the way Eva stares, for a few moments in shock, before taking the book, only makes her feel that much more endearing.

“I- uh, t-thank you,” Eva says, stumbling over words as she adds the book to her growing pile on the table. She doesn't take her eyes off of Connie.

“How'd you break your arm?”

“Oh, I... I, uh, f-fell. Out of a tree.”

“Well if that isn't the saddest fucking thing I've ever heard. 

Fuck, _fuck, FUCK._

She’s fucked up. She couldn't just say “hi” or “I'm sorry”, no, she has to insult her, ruining fucking everything-

To her utter amazement, Eva giggles. Nervously, but the sound chimes out in the quiet library and it's a beautiful sound.

“I, I know,” she agrees. “It was stupid.”

Connie stands and she's not sure how to respond to that. She was expecting the girl to get upset, because who _wouldn't_ get upset at that?

“I'll sign it,” she suddenly blurts. “Your cast, I mean. No one’s signed it. Yet. I will.”

Eva stares at her blankly for a minute. Connie stares back.

“Oh, um, you d-don't have to?” She pulls out a permanent marker anyway, and it's like she's been waiting for someone to offer all day, with the way she holds it out in earnest. Connie takes the marker and pulls Eva’s cast towards her. There's a hiss of pain and Connie eases her grip, casting her an almost apologetic glance before scrawling her name across Eva’s cast. She makes sure the letters are large, taking up as much space as possible, and smirks at her handiwork. Eva looks more apprehensive. “Uh... t-thanks.”

“Now we both look less alone.”

It's a sad truth, Connie can see Eva’s face fall upon hearing it. It's not as though she could deny it.

“Yeah... I guess so. I'm going- I have to go.”

Connie’s chest tightens because _no_ , she's not ready for Eva to disappear again. She was actually... enjoying her. Her little expressions and soft voice and just-

Before she's knows it, she's scooping up Eva’s books before Eva reaches them. “I'll carry them for you. I mean- your arm.”

“I-it’s a-alright,” Eva says, reaching out for her books in a halfhearted attempt to retrieve them. Connie just sidesteps and smirks at her.

“Just consider it me... making it up to you for knocking you over this morning, or something, I don't care.” It’s the closest she’ll get to an apology.

“Oh... um, okay.”

“I'm Connie, by the way. Connie Murphy.”

“I know. Oh gosh, I'm sorry- that sounded rude. I just, I know who you are. Not because of the rumours or anything. You’ve just- been in some of my, um, classes? Yeah.” Connie watches as Eva’s face turns a bright red. She avoids meeting Connie’s gaze. “I'm Eva. H-Hansen. You probably don't know-”

“I do,” Connie partially lies because she hadn't known her this morning but she sure as hell does now. It’s funny because Connie’s quite sure she has never seen Eva before, and while she’s never cared about her classmates, she wasn’t completely oblivious to them either.

They fall silent as the librarian checks out Eva’s books. Eva says nothing when Connie once again scoops them up for her, and they’re off. Neither of them really say something as they walk the halls. It’s not for any lack of trying, Connie’s mind is going a mile a minute trying to think of something to say and every time she thinks she almost has one, it dies on her tongue as soon as she looks at Eva.

She just so flipping _adorable_. And sure, she’s avoiding Connie’s gaze, but now that Connie is closer she can make out tiny details, like how Eva’s eyes are more of a seafoam blue-green instead of the gray she had thought, framed by gorgeous long lashes. She walks timidly. Connie’s not sure if that’s because of her or just the way Eva.

She pushes the door open and holds it open with her foot. She had forgotten it was raining but it seemed to have eased up during her time in the library. She still wasn’t excited about biking home though.

There’s not many people left. After the first day back being over, Connie doesn’t blame them for bailing as soon as they could.

“I, I can take th-them now,” Eva reaches out for her books. “M-my dad’s here t-to pick me up, so..." 

Connie finally hands over the books, somewhat reluctantly. Eva takes them carefully, balancing them so she doesn’t hurt her arm and offers Connie the smallest smile. “T-thanks, again.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Connie wonders how obvious it is that she’s trying to play it cool. “See you.”

Eva hesitates. Connie’s heart flutters hopefully. “W-why did you help me?”

“What?” Now she’s just confused.

“I mean... you’re just really pretty- I mean, pretty cool. You’re really cool and you’re Connie Murphy and you didn’t have to help me but you did and-”

“Hansen.” Eva Hansen thought she was pretty. She thought she was cool. Connie’s trying not to show exactly how that makes her feel and for the most part, she succeeds. She tries to play it cool and tells Eva, “like I said... now we both look less alone.”

Eva opens her mouth and shuts it just as quickly. Another moment passes. “Y-yeah. Okay. I guess... I guess I’ll see you." 

They part, and Connie makes her way for her motorcycle. Her hair is already damp from the rain when she pulls her helmet out of the seat and pulls it over her head. God, she needed a cigarette.

“God, Con. I wasn’t actually going to make you ride back, you moron. You owe me for making me wait though.” Zack’s pulled up behind her parking space, his window rolled down as he looks at her in amusement. Connie scowls and just to spite him, shoves the keys into the ignition and bikes herself home in the pouring rain.

* * *

Eva spends a lot of time in the library, Connie soon learns.

And it’s not like she’s stalking her or anything. She just... runs into her, a lot. Now that she knows her schedule.

So she’s a little bit of a stalker. But she just happens to be a complete loner with nothing to do with her time and Eva doesn’t seem to be much better. Sure, there’s that girl, Jarden Kleinman, who she sometimes hangs about with but they don’t eat lunch together or do much of anything together, really. 

So Connie eats lunch with her. Just drops herself down into a chair across from Eva about a week after their initial (and only) contact. Eva looks up from her book, startled. The look doesn’t go away after seeing who exactly it is, but a small hint of a smile appears on her lips.

They talk, sometimes. Mostly it’s brief, short and sweet small talk. Small talk normally annoys Connie endlessly, feels so fake and meaningless but there’s something so different about Eva. But there are times where Eva does talk, more than her shy stuttered responses. She rambles about trees, about anything nature related. Connie could listen to her all day, honestly.

She’s got it so bad.

“Do you want to go to a movie?” She suddenly blurts Friday during lunch. “With me. I dunno, something at the drive in?”

Eva is taken off guard. She looks as though she’s waiting for Connie to yell “psyche” and burst into laughter.

“W-what?” She asks, blinking up at Connie. Connie opens her mouth to retract the offer - it had been entirely impulsive, stupid. Eva cuts her off, “Uh, I- I mean, I’d love to. Y-yeah.”

“Really?” Connie.... wasn’t expecting that. “Do you want to go... tonight?”

“Sure,” Eva agrees and smiles softly.

“Cool,” she says because she can’t think of anything else. The bell rings out, honestly saving her from saying anything that could ruin whatever stroke of luck just hit. “Then I’ll see you later.”

“Y-yeah.” They stand and stare at each other for a moment. “Yeah. See you.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

She forgot to give Eva her number, forgot to get her address, forgot to discuss literally any plans whatsoever - she’s so unbelievably stupid.

She ends up cutting the rest of the day. She’s too excited to sit through class and too nervous to not be smoking like a chimney. She ends up only heading back about five minutes before the bell rings, planning to wait outside Eva’s locker to talk to her. Because that didn’t look desperate at all.

Definitely not.

She draws closer to the locker. And frowns.

She knows it’s Eva’s locker. Not because of the low-key stalking, but rather from all the times she had walked her to her locker between classes and during lunch. It’s definitely Ave’s locker, but scrawled across it in permanent marker is the word “DYKE” in angry capital letters.

Her stomach turns. She’s heard the word plenty, been called it a million times. She doesn’t care anymore, when it’s happening to her. But it’s not happening to her. It’s happening to Eva Hansen, who is the sweetest angel and is probably only getting called that because she was hanging out with Connie.

Connie reaches into her bag and pulls out the nail polish remover she carries with her. She dumps some onto a cotton pad and begins to scrub. The ink smudges but it’s going to take a lot more to get the letters off.

She’s been through it a thousand times. Nothing really prepares her for the way Eva’s face falls when she walks up and sees the smeared lettering.

“Ignore them,” she tells her, looking back to her task because she can’t stand to see Eva so upset. “They’re just ignorant bastards.”

Eva fidgets with her skirt. “I guess..." 

She’s done the most she can. The word is at least illegible now, just a streak of black against the ugly yellow lockers.

“Thanks...” Eva steps past her and unlocks her locker. Her eyes look a little wet, as though she’s doing everything in her power to not burst into tears. She deposits her books and fills her bag with the stuff she’ll need for the weekend. When she turns to Connie, she’s gnawing her lip anxiously. “I get it if... you don’t want to hang out with me now- I mean, t-they weren’t... lying. It’s not untrue.”

Connie snorts in laughter. Okay - so she kinda assumed Eva was straight. She had invited her out because it was just nice to be with her but this - this was unexpected and _completely_ welcomed. 

“Well, I’ll be honest, that’s kinda what I was hoping for.”

Eva is confused for a moment, and then her face turns bright red. “O-oh. _Oh.”_

“Now the question is, do you still want to go out with me?” There’s no one else in the hall so Connie offers her arm. Eva glances each way in the hall, biting her lip so hard Connie worries she might draw blood - and then links arms with her.

“I’d be more than happy to.”

They make the plans before they part. Eva gives her an address, Connie gives her a time and then Eva’s running off to hop into her dad’s beat up little cruiser. Connie leans against her motorcycle and lights up another smoke as she watches the tiny car drive off the lot.

She’s still trying to process that the day actually happened, that she had an actual _date_ with Eva Hansen. It’s unbelievable and she expects to wake up any second now and go back to her usual shit storm of a life. But she doesn’t.

Instead, Eva catches her eye from the passenger seat and waves, a shy smile on her lips.

That girl was going to be the end of her.

* * *

“Well don’t you look rad! That’s what the kids are saying these days, right?” 

Connie has to admit, Mr. Hansen was... a pretty nice guy. When she had arrived ten minutes early, he had immediately ushered her into the house excitedly. He was a little too friendly but... it was nice. She could easily see how someone as sweet tempered and well mannered would come from a guy like him. His use of slang however... left plenty to be desired. 

Still, she smiles politely and actually tries to make small talk with him as she waits for Eva to finish getting ready. He is Eva’s dad.

“Perms are just all the rage now, I suppose. And all that leather-”

Connie couldn’t really tell if he was meaning it in a good way or a bad way. Most parents didn’t exactly view her “look” in a particularly positive way, but Mr. Hansen seemed surprisingly genuine.

“Dad,” Eva cuts him off and Connie feels relief wash over her as she turns to look at her savior.

Eva’s changed out of the clothes she wore to school. She’s wearing a baby blue blouse tucked into a striped pleated skirt that falls just short of her knees.She seems shy about it, her hands folded in front of her, fidgeting anxiously. Her bob is held back with a hair white hairband and shit, she’d even done her makeup.

Connie Murphy isn’t at a loss for words often, but now is certainly one of those times.

“I, u-uh,” she stumbles. Eva’s eyebrows furrow together and Connie can see the insecurity settle in. “You look really nice.”

Smooth.

Eva plays with her hair between her fingers as a sheepish smile appears on her lips. There’s a faint pink painting her cheeks that isn’t just makeup.

“Thanks.”

Mr. Hansen looks between the both of them and smiles. “Well, you two should probably get going. Have fun at your movie, ladies.”

He gives them a knowing look and Connie doesn’t know what to make of it. Was he aware that this was a date- was he  _accepting_ it? That was new.

“We should go,” she agrees. Eva nods and slips her arm around hers. It obvious how flustered she is about making the move and Connor can’t get over how damn adorable she is. She also apparently muttered that out loud at some point because between the door and the car Eva’s even more ruffled.

But she can’t resist and makes sure to tell Eva just once more - just to be sure.

It’s pretty cute to watch Eva bury her face in his hands.

* * *

Connie wasn’t exactly aware of what was playing that night and certainly wasn't intending on it being a thriller but with Eva clutching her arm tightly in anticipation, she’s not complaining. 

She hardly pays attention to the movie - the special effects are horrible and the plot is as pathetic as any other horror thriller, but Eva... well, she was infinitely more entertaining. She just looked... so lovely. The light of the screen illuminated her face, and damn her lips looked so kissable- Connie almost felt creepy and then just decided she didn’t give a shit. 

Eva jumped at the smallest movements and her wide eyes never straying from the screen. She would clutch Connie almost uncomfortably tight each time the music dropped.

It was kinda funny.

It was really nice.

Why was Eva able to turn her into such a fucking sap? It was hardly fair.

The movie takes a break from the action about halfway through, indulging the audience in an awkwardly forced heterosexual love story that was entirely unnecessary considering at least one of the characters would be dead by the end of the film. The lull gives Eva a chance to relax and her grip on Connie’s arm loosens and she turns to smile at her.

“Sorry that it’s such a scary movie,” Connie says half-heartedly. Eva shrugs, clearly trying to look tough.

“It’s not that bad-” Connie lifts an eyebrow, “it’s fine. It’s just a movie.”

Some ridiculously cheesy music starts to play as the characters on screen suddenly passionately embrace each other. It’s dreadfully cliche that in that moment, Connie finds herself leaning towards Eva, And Eva’s leaning toward her, her eyes slipping shut. Connie can’t stop staring at her lips.

And then the woman on screen screams. It’s a bloodcurdling scream as the monster jumps out and attacks. Well, there goes the heteronormative subplot. And her eardrums because Eva just lets out the loudest screech, right in her ear.

Eva clutches her chest and forces herself to break. She’s watching the monster tear apart the lead man on screen and struggles to breathe. Connie can recognize it, the signs of an oncoming panic attack 

“Hey, hey,” she says, reaching out to grab Eva’s hand. “It’s alright, it’s just a movie, just a stupid movie. Breathe.”

Eva sucks in a breath and looks at Connie with wide eyes. The lady on screen is still screaming and it’s doing nothing to help the problem so Connie jams her keys into the ignition and drives out of the lot.  

As soon as she’s away from the noise of the film, Eva seems to calm down a bit - she's breathing a bit easier, still clutching her chest. She looks embarrassed.

“I- I’m sorry,” she says, barely above a whisper.

“It's fine, probably shouldn't have gone to a scary movie.”

Eva casts her gaze downwards as her hands drop into her lap. She fidgets with her skirt. The car lapses into silence until Connie can't stand it anymore and throws a cassette into the player. Music blares through the speakers.

_The tide is high but I'm holding on, I'm gonna be your number one._

Connie glances over and Eva is smiling, mouthing the words silently along with the song.

“I'm not the kinda girl, who gives just like that, oh no,” Connie sings. When Eva startles at the sound of her voice, Connie winks. “The tide is high, but I'm holding on...”

Eva grins, a big wide smile and then joins her, quietly at first, “Every girl wants you to be her man, so I'll wait right here till it's my turn!”

She grows louder, excitedly belting out the lyrics with Connie. Eva sings adorably off-key at some parts but Connie images that due to nerves, because when she does hit the notes she hits them  _perfectly_. And god, her voice is so _beautiful_.

 “I'm going to be your number one!”

 The song finishes and Connie turns the volume down as _Ain’t No Mountain High Enough_ starts.

“You listen to _blondie_?”

“Don't tell anyone, it’ll completely destroy my bad reputation.”

“Secrets safe with me,” she says, and then jokes, “It’s not like I have anyone to tell.”

“You could tell Kleinman, I'm sure she’d get a hoot.” Eva makes a face. “I thought you two were friends.”

“Family friends. It's ‘different’.” She sounds disappointed and a little hurt. Connie doesn't blame her. “I’m sorry for ruining the movie.”

“It was boring anyway,” Connie says dismissively. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah... yeah, I'm alright. I'll be fine.”

“Good. I'm taking you out one more place then.”

* * *

They go for milkshakes at a cute little diner Connie found a while back. She found it after running out during a fight with her mother and having nowhere to go until she stumbled across it. It was open late Friday nights and often pretty empty, which was convenient for when Connie wanted somewhere quiet to hide out.

And better yet - it's run by two excitable boyfriends so there's no judgment when Connie walks in, hand-in-hand with Eva.

 No, instead... 

“Looks like our little Connie finally found herself a date,” Brooke teases. He drops his cleaning rag in the sink and turns to start on Connie’s usual order. “How'd look like you’d like a strawberry, is that good for you hun?” Eva nods, too shy to say otherwise. Brooke grins ion response and then shouts, Hey, Cole, we better buy a lotto ticket - miracles are happening.”

Cole’s head peeks out of the back door, staring at them appraisingly. “Oh, wow, she’s pretty cute too.” He steps out of the backroom. He looks like he's been baking, with flour all down the front of his pink apron. “I wonder where Connie found her. And how she tricked her into a date.”

Cole winks at Eva as he wipes his hands on her apron. Brooke suggests, “blackmail, maybe?”

Connie rolls her eyes. “Jesus Christ, I’m not you two,” she snarks. “I actually have class.”

“Oh, so kidnapping then?”

“I’ll leave,” Connie threatens and the two boys look like she just killed all of their fun. Brooke even pouts as he pushes the drinks across the counter. 

“Free for the lovely lady,” Brooke smirks. “A reward for putting up with you. God know we thought it was impossible.”

“Oh, shut up you two,” Connie snips in vain, dropping a wad of cash on the counter. The two of them _never_ shut up and she learned this long ago. She takes the drinks and leads Eva to a booth in the back of the diner, far away from the two. The two are nothing but a bunch of gossips (though not nearly as bad as Jean, thank god he wasn’t around) and immediately burst into chatters as soon as they step away.

“They seem... nice,” Eva says as she slides into a booth. Connie pushes her strawberry milkshake towards her before taking a sip of her own vanilla one.  

“They’re assholes,” Connie says, just loud enough for Cole to hear and give her the stink eye. “But they’re not awful.”

Eva smiles and plays with the straw before taking a sip. “They make good milkshakes.”

“Imagine that being your redeeming quality. ‘Gossiping asshole, but makes good milkshakes.’” It’s not really funny but it draws a giggle out of Eva which makes it worth it. “I mean, I don’t even have that so I guess it’s better than nothing.”

“That’s not true,” Eva says immediately, maybe a little too loudly. She flushes and sinks down into her chair, embarrassed from her outburst. She repeats herself, quieter.

Connie shrugs. It’s nice to hear that someone thinks so, even if it’s not the truth. “Thanks.”

After a minute of soothing herself, Eva finally sits up again. “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to say that so loudly.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not like anyone’s here.” It’s true, the entire restaurant is dead. Connie imagines they get a large part of their business after the bars close and the party-goers have nowhere to go. Eva gives no signs of responding so Connie asks, “I’ve been wondering - how did you even get interested in trees in the first place? That’s hardly a popular interest.”

It worked like a charm. Eva’s eyes light up and she’s off rambling. It’s absolutely precious to watch her flail her arms around as she talked animatedly. She stops only to breathe and sip at her milkshake, and she’s looking more alive than she has all night.

Connie wants to commit everything to memory. The sound of her voice, the way her eyes shine and how she flails her arms.

So she sits back, sipping her milkshake and watching. Listening.

* * *

Connie drops Eva off ten minutes before her curfew, even though she’s sure Mr. Hansen wouldn’t really mind. Like any proper date, Connie walks her to the door. They stand at the door before Eva does in, the porch light shining down on them. Eva’s hand is on the handle. Hesitating.

“Um,” Eva starts, “t-thank you. I did have fun. A-after the movie, that is.”

“Me too,” Connie agrees. Her eyes find Eva’s lips and she scolds herself as their earlier almost kiss flashes through her mind. “Maybe... we could do it again sometime?”

Connie offers a smile that she’s sure is equal parts hopeful, awkward, and nervous. It’s not fair that she’s made it so far and is just now freezing up.

“I’d like that,” Eva says. Connie never thought she’d hear it and believe it, but there’s no trace of a lie on Eva’s face. “A lot.”

She’s running on autopilot when she leans over to his Eva’s cheek. “See you, then.”

Eva looks stunned, starry-eyed. 

And then the door flies open and Mr. Hansen is smiling down at them.

“Girls! I thought I heard you!” he looks at their face, bright and blushing. “Did I interrupt something?”

“N-no!” Eva squeaks, glancing between her father and her date. “J-just saying goodnight.”

Connie is just as flustered but somehow manages a polite smile for Mr. Hansen as Eva steps into the house. She gives a little wave, says a final goodbye to both Eva and her father, as the door swings shut.

And then she just stands there, stunned. Because holy fuck, she was getting a second date with Eva Hansen. She hadn’t been _rejected_ by Eva Hansen. It’s probably the biggest miracle right there if she’s honest.

She tucks her hands in her jacket pockets and turns to go back to her car. She’s not even halfway down the walk when the door swings open and Eva’s bolting down the driveway. Connie turns, in confusion, just in time for Eva to envelope her in a hug.

“I really mean it, thank you.” Connie gets the feeling she’s talking about a lot more than the date.

“Yeah. you too-”

And Eva is  _kissing_ her and it’s everything Connie imagined it would be and more. Her lips are soft, gentle, a little timid. Just like her.

Just as fast, Eva is pulling away, blushing furiously.

“Yeah, u-uh, sorry, I’ll see you at school on Monday.”

She shoves something to Connie’s hand and bolts up the porch. She stops at the door, waving shortly before closing it behind her.

Connie stands there dumbly for a second, lifts her fingers to her lips. She can feel the smear of lipstick from the kiss. There’s a tingle of warmth lingering with it. She doesn’t wipe it off.

Moments later, the downstairs lights go out and Connie’s decided she’s been standing there long enough. She climbs into her car and with the dim street light, reads what’s on the folded paper Eva have her. It’s just a number, with Eva’s name scrawled underneath. With a heart.

Oh lord.

She folds it up and tucks it in the pocket over her heart before starting the car.

The engine whines and Zack’s mixtape resumes playing. Connie grins as she hits the gas and speeds off. It’s not really her style of music and there’s no way she’s telling Zack she stole his tapes to impress a girl but even she can’t help but belt out the fitting lyrics.

 _I'm walking on sunshine, Wow! And don't it feel good!_  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I know it was definitely a little OOC in some areas, and I got lazy towards the end. I wrote nearly 6000 words in less that 48 hours, around work and mothers day... I just want to post something, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Please kudo if you liked it and maybe leave a comment? I'm always down for some validations. 
> 
> And if you'd like... my tumblr can be found at arimarris.tumblr.com! And the friend who its for can be found at darafeth.tumblr.com! I'm always open to have headcanons thrown at me and love talking sooo.... hmu.


End file.
